Coffee Shop Ex's
by noovvaaa
Summary: Toshiro and Ichigo get stuck in a coffee shop because of the cold weather but what happens when they run into Toshiro's ex from college? Hurt feelings mostly. modern AU. not edited.
1. Chapter 1

Modern AU

Toshrio and Ichigo were sitting in a coffee shop in Downtown Karukura. Having been too cold outside to continue their walk they were forced to take refuge and much to Ichigo complete and utter disappointment his boyfriend's,ex happened to work there. That day. There. In the coffee shop. With Toshiro and Ichigo there.

It was peaceful. The smell of coffee, tea and sweets filled Ichigo's senses. Getting his and Toshiro's drinks and walking back to their place by the window. He gave his little lover a swift kiss and handed him his tea. Ichigo settled into his seat and sighed. _Please stay peaceful._

"Toshiro! Long time no see, huh? Its great too see you,"Toshiro's ex, Kusaka, called as he made his way towards them, obviously now on break. _('are you serious?'_ Ichigo thought _)_

Toshiro jumped a little in surprise which resulted in almost dropping his tea, "Kusaka-san, how are you?" he asked once he regained is composer. Ichigo glanced quickly between them before straightening his form and looking out the window. Toshiro and Kusaka were together nine years before Ichigo came into the picture. During their third year of college Kusaka and Toshiro broke up and Kusaka has always blamed Ichigo.

"I've been good. Busy, but good. What about you? Its been, like, six years since we've seen each other," Kusaka said with a gentle smile that made Ichigo want to throw his through the window. Toshiro on the other hand seemed unaffected by it and returned the smile. _Wait, what?_ Ichigo looked at his boyfriend slightly shocked, Toshiro rarely smiles, hell even Ichigo has a slightly hard time getting him to smile. This made Ichigo seethe silently.

"I've been great, actually. Not much going on, that's a relief." Toshiro answered with a shrug.

Kusaka laughed,"Not as busy as you were in college now,huh?"

Toshiro shook his head with a smile,"No, I suppose not". Ichigo thought he was invisible. Seriously, he was sitting right here!

"Ah, Toshiro, I miss you," the boyfriend stealing devil said with a gentle tone that caused Toshiro's eyes to soften.

 _Well, fuck it._

"Kusaka?"

"Sorry, that was stupid. I know you have a boyfriend and everything," he said with a sigh.

Toshiro froze. _Boyfriend. Ichigo!_ "Oi, Ichigo, lets ge-.." Toshiro stopped short when he turned around to see his orange headed boyfriend was no longer behind him. All that was there was the coffee shops' napkin with familiar hand writing on it.

' _Tell Kusaka it was great catching up with him, for me, yeah? Later, Toshiro.'_

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, i actually decided to add more chapters to this story than just two and leaving it alone. I am so so so sorry if it took long, let me tell you kids something, as you get older school ain** **'t a joke. Anyways, this is chapter two of Coffee Shop Ex's and it isn't the last one either! I Hope You All Enjoy! (not edited)**

Hitsugaya honestly didn't know what he was to expect, he ignored his boyfriend right him front of his face, and to make matters worst, it was with his ex-boyfriend. Toshiro was only half surprised when he returned home, out of breath from running all the way home, to see his and Ichigo's house a mess. Ichigo's clothes thrown random places as if he was in a hurry to do something, _to leave,_ Toshiro's eyes widened at the thought. Ichigo wouldn't leave him for something as petty and stupid as that would he? They've been through worst together, so why now?

Toshiro wanted to scream, if he hadn't got so caught up in the moment this wouldn't have happened. If he just listened to Ichigo and stayed inside for the day. He dropped down on the couch with very little grace, he needed to find Ichigo, but to be honest he had no idea where to look, even if he so happened to have a thought where Ichigo was, he doubted he could make it there without getting lost.

He jumped as his phone made a horrid noise notifying him that he was getting a call. He lunged for it, a small spark of hope flickered in his chest, maybe, just maybe, it was Ichigo.

It wasn't. But it was from the person he'd least expect to get a call from. He stared strangely at the phone as the name, Byakuya Kuchiki, appeared on the screen. He picked it up as if it was an alien child, before answering it. "Uh, hello?"

"Hitsugaya-san.", Toshiro almost snorted, _still as stoic as ever, I see._

"Ah, is there something I can help you with, Kuchiki?" Toshiro was honestly curious. He only ever talked to the noble man when they happened to run into each other when Ichigo would drag him along to see Rukia. Hitsugaya almost flinched, _Ichigo._

Toshiro's attention snapped back to the conversation he suddenly remembered he was having when he heard the other man talk, "It has come to my attention that you've lost something, Hitsugaya-san." Byakuya said in a firm tone yet it seemed to be _, deadly?_

"I'm sorry. I don't seem to follow. Did you say lost something?"

Hitsugaya could practically hear the man smirk, "Or should I say _someone_ , Hitsugaya-san."

The white haired male's eyes widened, "Ichigo." he almost whispered.

"Yes, he arrived here about half an hour ago, with a bag of his clothes and a very tired face. Rukia and Renji instantly went to his side, of course. Please, Hitsugaya-san, enlighten me of what happened this time? Because if my memory serves me right, this isn't the first time I've had to take the young man in."

Hitsugaya mentally cursed himself, _of course he would be there._ "I don't believe that is any of your business, Kuchiki." he said coldly.

Byakuya seemed to match his tone, "I believe it is. Must I remind you that I too see him as a friend? Not only that but he is in my house because of something you did, yet again."

Toshiro never wanted to hurt someone so badly for being right. Yes, he and Ichigo having always worked things out but that always seem to be after he disappeared to the Kuchiki Manor for a couple of days. "What exactly do you want from me, Kuchiki?" he sneered.

"All I want is for you to prove you deserve someone as good as him,"

Hitsugaya scowled, "Are you saying I'm not good enough? Because if you are, I don't recall asking for your opinion, Kuchiki!"

This time the noble man did snort, "It's not an opinion, if it's considered a fact, Hitsugaya-san. I'm giving one last chance to prove yourself, Hitsugaya."

"...and if I can't?"

Hitsugaya felt his stomach drop at the nobles next words. A deep chuckle was heard over the phone, "Simple. He becomes mine." Hitsugaya was rooted to his spot, the end dialing tone beeping fiercely in his ear.

' _Well fuck you too, Kuchiki,'_ only thought that came to his mind at that moment.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry if Byakuya is OOC. *****_

 _Byakuya wouldn't want Ichigo, would he?_

The question had repeated itself in Toshiro's head thousands of times after he had gotten off the phone with said man. Byakuya had always shown little to no interest in Ichigo as anything more than a friend so why would he try and make Ichigo his? More importantly would he succeed if he tried?

Toshiro shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He didn't have time to think like that, he had to get Ichigo back, but, would Ichigo come back? Just how the hell was he suppose to prove himself? For being a called a genius he sure didn't understand this at all.

The whited haired male jumped when his phone chimed.

' _Three weeks, Hitsugaya-san. Only three.'_

Oh, how he couldn't wait to see Kuchiki again.

* * *

"Ichigo."

"No."

"Ichigo."

"No.

"Strawberry head."

"Damn it, I already said no, you stupid pineapple."

Ichigo loved his friends, they were his best friends after all, but today, right at this moment, he was wondering if he was able to return them for a new pair. "Look, i really don't wanna go outside right now, is that to much to ask?"

Rukia and Renji shared a look before looking straight at Ichigo, "Yes."

"Why yo-"

"Is there a problem?"

The trio froze slightly at the sound of Byakuya's deep voice. Rukia was first to react with a 'not at all' followed by Renji's 'uh' which Ichigo had replied with a loud 'yes'.

Steel gray eyes scanned the three before nodding slightly. "Ichigo, if Hitsugaya-san wants you to go back to him, how would you feel about that"? Renji and Rukia's head snapped towards Ichigo so fast he swore he heard a crack.

He scratched the back of his neck slightly before looking straight at Byakuya, "I honestly don't know. I feel like this is becoming a routine, you know? Every time we get into a fight or something stupid happens, I'm always coming over here, and staying till Toshiro is ready to get over it. I'm kinda tired of this. I mean, I'm grateful for you guys, and everything you guys do for me, but I feel like we shouldn't be hanging out on these circumstances all the time. I-... I'm not sure I wanna do this anymore. If I were to go back this would just happen all over again."

Rukia and Renji looked slightly depressed, Byakuya on the other hand looked more smug than anything else. Getting Ichigo for himself might be easier than he had anticipated. "I see. Maybe it's for the best. Don't you agree, Rukia, Renji"?

The two of them shifted uncomfortably as the spotlight was one them. "I think my brother is right, Ichigo. I think you should stay here till you're ready to make your next move, it'll be for the best," Rukia said, smiling, "maybe while you're here Renji will grow a pair and ask you out".

Renji's face almost turned as red as his hair, "I don't like Ichigo like that, Rukia! You know that"!

Rukia looked skeptical, "Really? Because if I recall, I remem-"

The red haired man looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up right then and there, "Shut up, Rukia! You don't know anything"!

Ichigo began to laugh as the pair started to bicker, shaking his head at them, no matter what he said, he'd never want any other best friends. He didn't need anybody else to make him happy, he already had all he needed right here in front of him. Though, only if Ichigo had look to his left, he would have seen the most murderous expression he's ever seen Byakuya wear pointed towards a certain red head.

* * *

"Stupid Rukia and her stupid jokes." Renji grumbled as he walked down the halls of the Kuchiki Manor.

"I hope you know, I don't appreciate you calling my sister 'stupid', Abarai."

Renji's eyes widened before he whipped around to face the source of the voice, "Kuchiki-san, I apologize if I offended you".

Byakuya shook his head and stepped dangerously close to the other male, "If anything, Abarai, it shouldn't be me, you apologize to".

Renji gulped and nodded his head. He took a step back only to hit the wall, "I-... Is there anything you need, Kuchiki-san"?

"Stay away from Ichigo."

The red haired man's eyes narrowed threateningly, "And just who do you think you are? God? You can't tell me to stay away from my best friend nor will I".

Byakuya chuckled darkly ' _idiotic boy'. "Who am I?_ I'm someone who can make you disappear without a trace that you ever _existed_. I can make your pathetic life a living hell. Understand when I say this, Abarai. If you don't stay away from Ichigo, _I will make you disappear_. Are we clear"? By the time the noble man finished his speech he was a mere centimeter away from Renji's face.

"Y-... Yeah, crystal..."

 **It might be kinda all over the place right now but I swear it'll make sense later. This wasn't the actual plan for this chapter but something happened to the original that I am to ashamed to say. Oops. Anyways, here's the new chapter of 'Coffee Shop Ex's" I really hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

 **Till next time!**

 **-noovvaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro frowned as a knock sounded of his front door. It was close to nine o'clock at night, he couldn't think of anyone that would could by at this time (not even Matsumoto, no matter how drunk she was).

He shuffled towards the door and opened it wearily. He was instantly grabbed by the shoulders and tossed back and forth, he smacked the hands from his shoulders and lunged forward giving the person a swift uppercut.

"What the fuck!" The person braced one hand on the door frame and one underneath his jaw, "Chill, Icy-san! It's me! Renji! I come in peace. Sorta."

Toshiro's eyes widen and relaxed his defensive stance. "What are you doing here? Ichigo is not here if that's what you wanted, but I'm sure you already knew that," He said bitterly.

Renji shook his head, "No, I was looking for you actually. There's something I think you should be aware of."

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows and stepped aside to let the red head in. Toshiro closed the door and followed Renji to the living room, "Would you like some tea?" he asked awkwardly.

Renji cleared his throat and shook his head again, "No, thanks. I think I'll just tell you was happening and be on my way."

"I see, well, please have a seat then," Toshiro gestured towards the couch Renji was standing by as he took a seat on a chair just opposite of it, "what is it that you want, Abarai?" Renji looked uncomfortable as he eyed the couch before slowly taking a seat. He leaned forward, red hair falling over his shoulders as he rested his elbows on his knees. His shirt draped open slightly, showing the top part of his tattoos that laid on his chest. Toshiro watched as Renji fidgeted and licked his lips. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to sit on my couch"?

Renji eyes widen in surprise, he shook his head and sighed, "Look, obviously, Ichigo and yours relationship isn't the best right now," Renji glared as Toshiro snorted, "listen to me! You need to get him back," Renji hissed. "Byakuya is going to try and steal him from you! Do you even care?"

Toshiro stood up abruptly, the chairs legs scraping the floor, "You don't know how I feel! You have no idea! You honestly think I don't care? How dare you! I am well aware what's going on Abarai- "

It was Renji's turn to stand up, engaging in the shouting match, "You knew? You fucken knew! How dare me? How dare you! Ichigo may not act like it, but he's depressed about this whole thing! It's hurting him! I can see it, Rukia can see it! That's something you can't hide from your best friends"! Renji took a few deep breaths to calm himself, meeting Toshiro's wide eyes, he sighed, "You fucked up in the past, Ichigo fucked up in the past, okay? Get over it. Shit happens. You guys can fix it… you always do".

Toshiro almost crumbled right then and there, he sat down slowly, feeling light-headed. "Why do you care so much? All I do is hurt your best friend," Toshiro whispered, clutching a hand over his heart.

Renji sat down and cleared his throat, "It's because he loves you. He has a connection with you that no one will ever achieve. Not even _Byakuya._ I don't want to see him depressed. Please, talk to him. Fix this". Renji looked at Toshiro and noticed the look the desperation and fear clear in his green eyes. The red head looked at the coffee table the separated them before looking back up, eyebrows drawn together, licking his lips, he cleared his throat again getting the attention of the smaller male. "If you're going to talk to him, be sure you're not going to hurt him like this again". With that said Renji stood up and walked out the door, letting it fall shut with click.

* * *

Toshiro wasn't sure how long he sat there on the chair after Renji left. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. He wasn't sure but he would have guessed that it might have been hours seeing as when he finally broke free from his hazy state the sky was becoming a light gray. He got up, his bones feeling stiff, his mind clouded with exhaustion. He made his way down the hall towards his bedroom. He made a quick stop in the bathroom, when he opened the door to continue his journey the light from the bathroom light up the hallway. Toshiro's eyes wondered to a picture frame that hung a little further down the hall. It was a picture of him and Ichigo at their college graduation, Toshiro smiled fondly remembering what happened when the picture was taken.

Toshiro had been talking to a couple of his friends when he felt someone tap his shoulder, his friends had smiled and excused themselves. When Toshiro had turned around arms had wormed themselves around his upper thighs, just below his butt and hoisted his up high in the air and before he had the time to protest another persons' mouth had covered his. Toshiro had recognized the pair of lips almost instantly, it was a simple, sweet and happy kiss. He remembers how Ichigo was grinning into the kiss because their graduation caps kept bumping into each other. Toshiro had put one arm around Ichigo's neck to kept himself up and used one hand to hold his graduation cap on his head as Ichigo's fell to the floor. The picture was taken by Ichigo's dad who was cheering them on.

Toshiro smiled and he softly touched the frame of the picture before quickly pulling his hand away as if it was on fire. He looked at the picture one last time before turning the bathroom light off and going to his room. He had his mind made up. He was going to get his boyfriend back. He wasn't going to let _Byakuya Kuchiki_ , of all people have him. Ichigo was his, and he was Ichigo's.

 _Byakuya Kuchiki could kiss his ass._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! How are you guys? Long time no see! Sorry if I made you guys think I wasn't going to finish this story… I just been super busy as of late and I finally got a break. I wasn't planning on finishing this chapter till later this month but oh well.**_

 _ **Annnyyyywwaayyysss, thank you guys for reading my stories no matter how silly and stupid they are. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of 'Coffee Shop Ex's'. Lots of drama is soon to come so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Noovvaaa (:**_


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro didn't want Byakuya to actually kiss his ass because that would be weird. He did, however, want to see Byakuya's face when he realized that Ichigo was never going to be his. A great day that would be, but that wasn't the most important thing at this moment. What was important, however, was that his phone would not stop buzzing.

Toshiro huffed and put out his phone when a loud _ping_ echoed through the deserted part of the park. Seeing the message and who it was from, Toshiro shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked faster. Snow crunching loudly with each step he took. Just as he turned a corner he phone made another _ping_ , then another, and another, and another. Toshiro could feel his eyebrow twitch with annoyance as the loud _pings_ kept coming. By the seventeenth _ping_ Toshiro reached into his pocket and turned the ringer off. He let out a calm sigh and continued his walk. Just as he got to the main pathway of the park his phone started to vibrate, Toshiro stopped, he whipped out his phone and looked at the called ID, he counted to ten and stayed standing there till the person called back. He let it ring three times before answering.

"What do you want? I'm really not in the mood".

The person on the other end laughed a bitter laugh, "And you think I am? Turn around you dumb ass". With that the other person hung up.

Toshiro really didn't want too turn around. He was honestly considering running away and never looking back. He's outran this person before, he sure as hell can do it again.

"Don't you dare runaway".

Well, it was a stupid plan anyways.

Toshiro sighed and turned to face the person, "Hello Karin". He felt his whole being plunge with annoyance when he saw her stupid arrogant smirk. Karin had walked closer to him stopping about five feet away from him. "What do you want"?

Her smirk grew into a menacing smile, "What? No, how are you? Where are your manners".

Toshiro stared at her. He honestly could care less about how she was at a time like this. It wasn't that he didn't like Karin, not at all, he loved her like she was his sister, but this was _Ichigo's sister_. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her trying to figure out just what the hell she was planning. He knew she was planning something. This wasn't Yuzu he was dealing with, oh no, this was Karin. The white haired male bit his lip hard and sighed. _Damn_ _it. "_ How are you." he asked in a flat tone.

Her smile dropped and she sneered, "I was doing great till I found out about you and my brother. Dick move, don'tcha think?"

Of course she knew. She probably knew, he knew, she knew. Toshiro could have face palmed himself right then and there.

"So, the reason why I'm here today is too ask you whatcha gonna do about it"?

He gaped at her. Did..- did she really just ask that? "You don't hate me"?

Karin looked confused then shook her head, making her ponytail go with the motion, "Look, you and Ichigo have been together a long time. You guys love each other, but the thing is, is that you guys are idiots". Karin ignored his sound of protest at being called an idiot and continued, "but the truth is, I like you a lot better than anyone else he has dated in the past".

Toshiro smiled slightly and nodded, "Thanks".

Karin huffed and pulled her scarf up higher around her neck, "Whatever". Karin looked at Toshiro, curiosity danced in her eyes, "I heard it was your ex at the coffee shop, right? Was it was Kusaka guy you told me about a couple years ago"?

It really wasn't too late for him to runway.

"Don't even think about it". Toshiro looked at glanced at Karin, her face as unimpressed as ever. His eyebrow twitched slightly. It bothered him to no end that Karin could read him like and open book, when he couldn't even tell if she was happy or bored.

Toshiro mumbled softly and made his way to a park bench. He could hear the snow crunch behind him letting him know Karin was following him. It made him wonder how he didn't hear it the first time. He sat down and looked at the cloudy sky, sighing softly, "It was him," he felt the bench shift softly but continued, "I don't know he was here in Kaurkura Town. If I knew I wouldn't have gone in there". Toshiro chuckled softly, "I was surprised when saw him, I forgot where I was for a second".

Karin hummed and nodded, "That's underst-".

"Hey, Toshiro! I thought it was you"! Karin and Toshiro looked at each other before turning around and looking towards where the voice came from. Toshiro saw how Karin's lips formed into a thin line and the storm raging in her eyes. He was more concerned about the damage she'd do than the damage the other person was capable of during. "Where's Ichigo? Whenever I used to catch a glimpse of you he was always by your side".

Toshiro gave a tight lipped smile, "Hello, Kusa-" before he even had the chance to finish his sentence a fist had came flying out of no where and hit Kusaka square in the jaw.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter you guys! Sorry for being MIA for almost two months. This is not edited! -noovvaaa**


End file.
